Canicule Espérance
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Quand un démon vous aide à vous reconstruire (cette fan-fiction est très vieille et je tiens à la présenter sans aucune correction, histoire que vous constatiez mon évolution avec les plus récentes) (Cette fan fiction a été inspirée d'une autre fan fic -car en manque d'inspiration à l'époque- nommée "Light" que je vous invite à lire).
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement de la fin

Non... _Non..._ Reste... Me _laisse_ pas... Reste avec _moi_... _HIRUMA !_

-Fuckin' chibi ! Réveille-toi !  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Où suis-je ? Ah, c'est vrai. Je suis dans le camion et nous sommes en plein Daeth March. Hein ? MAis il fait encore nuit ? Ët pourquoi Hiruma-san me regarder énervé ? Ah, j'ai dut le réveiller... s'il dormait.

-D... désolé, Hiruma-san. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Jamais je ne lui avouerais que je rêvais de lui. Je le voyais devant moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents (lexpression "fendre la face en deux" prend tout son sens avec lui) et derrière se dessine une université. Il se retourne et s'éloigne dans le noir. J'avais beau l'appeler, courir pour le rattraper, mais rien ne faisait. Il disparaissait dans l'obscurité et je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

-Tch... Rendors-toi, fuckin' chibi. On se lève aux aurores.  
J'hoche la tête et je me recouche rejoignant peu à peu le sommeil. Je me rendormi plus rassuré. Il est là, près de moi. Je l'enteds encore pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, recueillant je ne sais quelles informations sur je ne sais quelle personne. Je m'endors sous ce bruit rassurant qui me prouve sa présence.

**Flash Back**

Sena rentrait chez lui après un entraînement particulièrement difficile. Il faisait nuit noir et le running back, fidèle à lui-même, n'était pas très rassuré. Il s'agrippait à son sac de sport tout en continuant de marcher. Il poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose qui le fit tomber au sol.

-Hein ? T'es qui, toi ?  
Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas rassurante pour deux yens. Après s'être massé le coxys douloureux, il releva la tête et vit une silhouette imposante dount deux yeux brillant dans le noir le surplombait. La sombre silhouette parla :

-'Tain. Je suis crade à cause de toi. Tu vas le payer.  
Sena ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il sent une main l'attraper par le col. Il sent un souffle puant l'alcool sur son visage et il avait beau se débattre de toute ses forces, il ne pouvait rien faire. La silhouette le retourna de force et lui déchira son pantalon sans aucune somation. Son sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin. Le running back avait définitivement peur. Il sentit un souffle rauque, ainsi que quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses.

-T'as pas intérêt à crier, petite salope. Ou j'te jure que tu l'paieras cher.  
Avant même de comprendre pourquoi il disait cela, il sentit une douleur effroyable qui traversa tout son corps. Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il ne cria pas, seul les larmes silencieuses le trahissaient. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, au point de vouloir mourir. Et l'autre inconnu prenait son pied, ignorant la souffrance du lycéen. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme bourré le retourna et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. De force, il lui enfonça son dard dans sa bouche en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient violent et lorsqu'il éjacula, il le força à boire toute la louche. Soupirant de contentement, il recula et se rhabilla. il empoigna Sena par les cheveux et le força à se relever. Il dit, menaçant :

-T'as pas intérêt à raconter not' petit moment agréable, petite catin. J'te préviens, si tu l'fais, j'te prends jusqu'à c'que tu crèves.  
Le brun ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il n'en est plus capable. Il ferme les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

-J'suis sûr que t'a aimé ça, petite putain.  
La silhouette aux yeux bleu ricane, se retourne et s'en va, laissant le running back debout, tremblant de tous ses membres. Celui-ci se cala contre le mur et glissa pour tomber sur le sol. Ils rassembla les restes de ses vêtements pour se protéger sommairement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il craqua, hurlant sa peine, sa douleur, pleurant à chaude larme. Personne ne l'entend, il est seul. Il tente de se lever, mais il ne peut pas, il a bien trop mal. Il finit par s'endormir, tremblant de froid. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose ; c'était que l'inconnu ne revienne pas, ne revienne plus, plus jamais. Il ne pourrait plus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses doigts pianotaient rapidement le clavier de son ordinateur portable, il terminait les finitions de sa nouvelle starégie. Tout en éclatant sa bulle de chewing-gum à la menthe sans sucre (!), il éteignit son pc et le rangea d'un geste vif et habitué. Il prit son sac de sport et son arme à feu dont il ne séparait jamais, sortit du local et le barra à clef. Il était tard, il allait rentrer chez lui. Comme à son habitude, il empruntait des ruelles peu fréquentable et peu fréquentée.

Cette ville, Tokyo, lui ressemblait à bien des façons. Le quaterback baissa les yeux vers une forme sombre et qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Interrogatif, il sortit, d'une petite poche de son sac noir, une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma et le pointa en direction de la forme. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu le running back de son équipe assit contre le mur, endormit, à demi-nu, du sang et du sperme coulant entre ses cuisses peu cachées. Hiruma n'avait pas besoin de se poser beaucoup de question, il savait de visu ce qu'il c'était passé, mais qui l'avait ; il l'ignorait encore. Sa bulle de chewing-gum éclata de nouveau. Sans plus prendre la peine de réfléchir, il éteignit sa lampe de poche, la rangea. Il s'accroupit et, s'inquiètant un bref instant de la respiration difficile de son équipier, il le prit dans ses bras, délaissant les vêtements foutus. Hiruma rentra chez lui et il n'appréhendait qu'une seule chose ; l'état de santé mental de Sena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il fait chaud, il fait bon, il est bien. Il ne comprend pas, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Il ne veut pasbouger, il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux mais, il ne comprend pas. Où est-il ? Sûrement pas dans la ruelle sombre, là où il... par lui... Peut-être... ! Peut-être qu'il était revenu et voulant en profiter, il l'avait amener chez lui. Non ! Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, il n'avait plus confiance. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'on pose le regard sur lui, il l'avait l'impression que chacun pouvait voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Sale, il se sentait sale, souillé...

Sena entendit une porte s'ouvrir doucement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la couverture. Le brun sentit quelque chose se poser près de lui et une main se poser doucement sur sa tête. Non, il ne voulait pas !

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Cria-t-il en se plaquant contre un mur, les yeux apeuré.  
La main s'était instantanément retiré. Le running back ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était vêtu d'un pyjama, n'avait pas reconnu la personne en face de lui. Il avait peur, de tout le monde et de tout. Il ne voyait que le blanc ; couleur qu'il haïssait à cause de ce que cela lui rappelait.

Une voix calme et posée sortit de la gorge de l'homme qui l'hébergeait :

-Chibi, calme-toi.  
Ce surnom...il le reconnaissait, une seule et unique personne l'employait. Il avait confiance en cette personne. Mais c'était avant que tout n'arrive.

-Chibi, regarde-moi.  
Cette voix était calme, dénué d'intention vicieuse et perverse. Elle était patiente et incitait à une calme confiance. sena cessa de fixer le point imaginaire et regarda enfin l'homme en face de lui. Il le reconnaissait enfin. Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi le regardait fixement, assit, le regard non pas calculateur, mais concentré. Mais dans ce regard, il eut peur à nouveau. Car cela voulait dire que s'il était là, c'était que le quaterback savait tout. Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il revoyait encore ces yeux bleu, cruel.

-Chibi, regarde-moi et écoute-moi.  
-Je... je peux... pas...  
C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas, bloqué par la peur et la honte.

-Alors, je m'approche.  
Sena n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blond s'était à nouveau assit à un mètre de lui, le regardant, les bras croisés.

-Si tu ne peux pas regarder, ferme les yeux mais, écoute-moi, Chibi.  
Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il ferma donc ses paupières et se concentra sur cette voix chaude et qui le rassurait, calmant ses tremblements.

-Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas de réponse précise, seulement des "oui" ou des "non". D'accord ?  
-Ou... oui.  
-Bien. Sais-tu qui c'était ?  
-N... Non !  
-Calme-toi, Chibi. Ecoute-moi, oublie le reste. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets, d'accord ?  
-Ou... oui.  
Sena venait de comprendre une chose essentielle à ses yeux. Hiruma le respectait tout en restant fidèle à lui-même. Il lui expliquait indirectement qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il ne le jugerait pas, qu'il n'abuserait pas de lui. Hiruma souhaitait juste que Sena remonte la pente et ait confiance en lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Chibi. Chibi ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
-Qu... quoi ?  
-... Je te demandais si tu voulais rentrer chez toi ?

Silence.

-Chibi, n'hésite pas à me répondre et me faire part de tes choix.  
-Est... est-ce je peux... plutôt rester chez toi ?  
Tout les deux le savaient, qu'il ne serait pas capable d'affronter le regard de ses parents et de ses amis.

-Tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites...  
-Merci...  
-On doit clarifier une dernière chose. Et même si ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
-De... de quoi ?  
-Me permets-tu de te toucher, Chibi ?  
Sena écarquilla les yeux, la peur revenant à grand pas, mais... Hiruma lui avait promit, non ? Et il respectait ses promesses, pas vrai ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Apprend à me faire confiance

-Non... laisse... moi... Hiruma !  
-Fuckin' Chibi ! Réveille-toi !  
Il cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens et ouvre grand les yeux. Il me regarde et il semble s'apaiser. Il doit sûrement y repenser encore à cette fameuse nuit. Personne ne le sait, c'est un secret.

-D... Désolé, Hiruma-san. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Tss... Ca, je l'avais bien remarqu". Heureusement qu'il n'ai réveillé personne... sauf moi qui commençait à piquer du nez.

-Tch... Rendors-toi, fuckin' Chibi. On se lève aux aurores.  
Il hoche la tête et se recouche. Je continus à faire semblant de pianoter sur mon ordinateur portable. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce bruit le rassure et l'endors. Point positif de la soirée, le fait que je l'appelle "fuckin' Chibi" ne semble plus le mettre dans tous ses états. Doucement, il va mieux. Il réapprend doucement à vivre et ce constat me fait tendrement sourire. Je suis rempli de contradiction et je ressemble à la ville de Tokyo, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, à cause ou grâce à lui ?

_Flash Back_

-Me permets-tu de te toucher, Chibi ?  
Sena écarquilla les yeux, la peur revenant à grand pas, mais... Hiruma lui avait promit, non ? Et il respectait ses promesses, pas vrai ? Il osa demander tout de même :

-Pou... pourquoi ?  
-Tu me fais confiance ?  
La question était directe et elle ne demandait qu'un "oui" ou un "non". Elle restait fidèle à son propriétaire, mais Sena ne savait pas. Il avait peur de tout le monde et de tout. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne supporterait pas. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment une main se poser sur son crâne et ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux. Hiruma lui montrait par des gestes qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. D'une voix hésitant, il répondit :

-Je... je ne sais pas, mais... peux-tu m'apprendre à... avoir confiance en toi ?

Haussement de sourcil.

-...  
Regard inquiet. La main cesse de s'agiter, mais reste sur la tignasse brune.

-Je t'aiderais, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.  
-Pro... promit ?  
-Chi... soupira le blond  
-Promet-le ! insista le running back avec force.  
-... Je te le promets.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu me toucher ?  
-Je veux te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'il le faut, t'aider à te laver.  
L'aider... à se laver... Ca voulait dire, le voir nu, complètement nu, voir ce corps si sale et si souillé. Non ! Il ne voulait ! La main n'avait pas bougé et elle se crispa :

-Chibi, je sais tout de suite à quoi tu penses. Regarde-moi, Chibi, écoute-moi.  
Sena leva lentement les yeux vers lui et il vit toujours ce regard calme et concentré, rassurant.

-Je te l'ai promit ; je t'aiderai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, tu peux loger chez moi et s'il le faut, je t'aiderai pour tes cours.  
Sena l'écoutait plus attentivement.

-Chibi, je me demande qu'une chose ; ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Vient me voir si tu as besoin de moi, apelle-moi si je ne suis pas là.  
Le quaterback le troublait. Il était différend. Aux entraînements, il était calcutateur, manipulateur, vulgaire, bref les caractéristiques d'un démon. Ici, dans cette chambre, il était calme, patient, rassurant, tendre (?), attentionné, à l'écoute. Il ressemblait plus à... un humain ?

-Et si tu es occupé ?  
-Je ne le serais pas pour toi, Chibi.  
-Si tu ne réponds pas ?  
-Je ne le couperais pas pour toi, Chibi.  
-Et les entraîenements et les matchs ?  
-On s'entraînera tous les deux, dans le jardin derrière, Chibi.  
-Et les cours ?  
-Je demanderais au f... macaque de les prendre pour toi, Chibi.  
-Si je fais un cauchemar ?  
-Je te réveillerais, Chibi.  
-Et... s'il... revient... ?  
-Je le tuerais.  
Cette phrase fut "cracher" avec tant de conviction que Sena n'eut plus de doute. Il était en sécurité ici, avec Hiruma. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus. Il voulait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait avoir.

-Hiruma-san, est-ce... est-ce que je peux...  
-Que veux-tu, Chibi ?  
-... T'appeler par ton prénom.  
Ce prénom qu'il n'avait osé prononcer de crainte que le quaterback lui tire dessus comme un lapin. Il voulait cette marque de confiance. Ce prénom prouverait les bonnes intentions du blond et le brun remonterait la pente. Il le savait, mais en même temps, il voulait être le seul à pouvoir partager cette chose entre Hiruma et lui-même. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir intensément. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le lui demandait. Il se mordit la langue pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras tant il était reconnaissant. Sena n'était pas encore prêt, il le savait. Il souffla :

-Vas-y...  
-Yo... Yoichi.  
Celui-ci ferma les yeux en écoutant cette voix buter légèrement sur son prénom. Il souffla doucement comme pour ne pas briser ce doux calme du moment :

-Encore...  
Et Sena le redit encore et encore. Il ne cessait de répéter ce prénom et il pleurait. Il se laissa faire lorsque le capitaine de son équipe le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en direction de la salle de bain. Il ne cessa de répéter son prénom lorsque le quaterback le fit asseoir sur un tabouret et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête. Le brun le regarda confiant, les yeux vert calme.

-Chibi, veux-tu que je t'aide à te laver ?  
Le dit Chibi écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le regarde, qu'on le touche. Il ne supporterait pas qu'Hiruma le regarde avec pitié. Il voulait qu'Hiruma reste le même, qu'il ne change pas. Il l'aimait bien tel qu'il était.

-Chibi, je vais te laisser. Préviens-moi quand tu auras terminé, je t'apporterais des vêtements.  
Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une main s'agrippa à la manche de son tee-shirt. Il tourna la tête et vit Sena baisser lesyeux en rougissant. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et posa sa propre main sur sa tête, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Ce simple geste semblait le mettre en confiance.

-Je ne fermerais pas la porte à clef. Je serais derrière la porte. Au moindre problème, je serais là, Chibi.  
Doucement, il posa sa main sur celle du garçon et l'incita lentement à le lâcher. Celui-ci finit par le relâcher et regarda Hiruma sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Sena resta quelques minutes immobile, regardant fixement la porte fermée, blanche. Encore cette maudite couleur, il l'a haïssait. Il se décida enfin à se déshabiller afin de rentrer dans le bain que le blonf avait gentiment préparé.

Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Hiruma était connu pour être une vrai terreur. Il manipulait, insultait, menaçait, etc. Mais ici, dans cette maison, dans sa maison, il était l'exact opposé. C'en était quelque peu effrayant, mais le brun sentait qu'il allait très vite s'y habituer.

Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa glisser au sol. Il hésita pour le bas, pendant quelques il le contempla. Ce fut après avoir poussé un soupir épuisé qu'il se décida à le retirer. Il dut se lever, mais une vive douleur le traversa. Il poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol. Il avait mal, affreusement mal. Il le savait, c'était à cause des évènements de la veille. Il pleura. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui et leprendre dans ses bras. Il n'écoutait que cette voix qui tentait de le rassurer dans le creu de son oreille, ce corps qui le berçait pour tenter de la calmer. MAis ce qui le calmait surtout, c'était cette odeur qui s'immisçait dans ses narines. Il aimait cette odeur. Elle était douce, chaude, masculine. Il s'y sentait bien, apaisé.

Sena continuait de pleurer, mais il se laissait aller. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, mais il avait moins mal. Il se sentait bien dans ces bras étonnament protecteur et possessif (?).

-Chibi...  
L'interpellé décolla sa tête de la poitrine contre lequel il s'était adossé et plongea son regard dans les deux lacs vers qui le regardaient tendrement (?).

Il écoutait ce qu'Hiruma avait à dire.

-Je vais aller dans le bain avec toi, Chibi.  
Dans le bain... avec luio... Ca voualit dire qu'il... qu'il allait être n... sans habit ! ? Il rougit violement à cette idée et n'a pas le temps de répondre à la négative qu'il sent de l'eau jusqu'à sa taille, toujours dans les bras du jeune garçon. Sena le regarda avec surprise. Il porte toujours son bas de pyjama et Hiruma est toujours habillé. Il comprend qu'ils se trouvent dans la baignoire avec son coéquipier et que celui-ci lui tend un gant déjà savonné.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver, Chibi ?  
-N... non, c'est... c'est bon. Dit-il en prenant le gant, rougissant encore plus.  
Il allait commencer à se laver le corps lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et regarda le blond en coin. On ne pouvait rougir plus.

-Euh... est-ce... est-ce que tu peux... fermer les yeux, s'il te plaît Hiru... Yoichi-san ?  
-Sans le suffixe, Chibi.  
-S'il te plaît, Yoichi.  
Le quaterback eut un demi-sourire moqueur, mais accepta d'accéder à sa requête. Il ferma lesyeux, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant, mettant ainsi mal à l'aise le brun qui nettoyait déjà son corps de manière assez frénétique. Sena frottait fort le gant sur son corps. Il les voyait les marques, ces souillures gravées dans sa peau, dans son corps et il voulait les effacer, les faire disparaître. Sa peau devenat rouge, il s'enmoquait éperduement. Une main bloqua son poignet, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Chibi, calme-toi.  
Doucement, la main prit possession du gant et doucement cett ele lava, n'hésitant pas à repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit. Tout d'abord crispé, le running back finit par se détendre au point de fermer les yeux. Lentement, il se cala contre le torse d'Hiruma et finit par s'endormir.

Le surnommé démon s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le contemplant en train de dormir. Puis il recommença à le laver. Hiruma ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait laissé entrer dans ses ruelles sombres.


	3. Chapter3: Nous parcourons la Death March

-Non... laisse... moi... Hiruma !  
-Fuckin' Chibi ! Réveille-toi !  
Il cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens et ouvre grand les yeux. Il me regarde et il semble s'apaiser. Il doit sûrement y repenser encore à cette fameuse nuit. Personne ne le sait, c'est un secret.

-D... Désolé, Hiruma-san. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Tss... Ca, je l'avais bien remarqu". Heureusement qu'il n'ai réveillé personne... sauf moi qui commençait à piquer du nez.

-Tch... Rendors-toi, fuckin' Chibi. On se lève aux aurores.  
Il hoche la tête et se recouche. Je continus à faire semblant de pianoter sur mon ordinateur portable. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce bruit le rassure et l'endors. Point positif de la soirée, le fait que je l'appelle "fuckin' Chibi" ne semble plus le mettre dans tous ses états. Doucement, il va mieux. Il réapprend doucement à vivre et ce constat me fait tendrement sourire. Je suis rempli de contradiction et je ressemble à la ville de Tokyo, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, à cause ou grâce à lui ?

_Flash Back_

Il dormait paisiblement, il était bien. Enfin... c'était sans compter le traître rayon de soleil qui l'éblouissait. Sena se força à ouvrir les yeux, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et lorsqu'ils s'en souvint, il ne put s'empêcher d'emprunter une jolie couleur carmin. Il resta quelques instants dans le vague, tentant de comprendre le comportement étrange d'Hiruma. Il avait désormais du mal à le cerner (ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment). Il s'en rendait compte à présent, le quaterback l'intriguait. Il s'assit dans ce qui était désormais son lit et s'autorisa une séance d'auto-psychanalyse. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer sa mésaventure, il voulait comprendre, c'est tout.

-Ok, bon... Hiru... Yoichi (!) est bizarre... pourquoi ? il est gentil, calme, patient et... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom... il semblait sur le point de... de pleurer ?! Je l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois... mais, est-ce que c'est... bien ?  
Hiruma avait passé la journée à le veiller et lorsque son portable afficha deux heures du matin, il décida d'aller se coucher dans la chambre avoisinante de celle du brun. Il n'avait dormi que d'un oeil, attendant les premiers signes de cauchemar, mais rien. Le capitaine des Devil Bats s'était réveillé et levé tôt le matin et s'était directement dirigé vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est que lorsq'il eut finit qu'il se décida à aller réveiller son running back. Il allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il disait. Le surnommé démon ne toqua pas à la porte, il entra directement faisant sursauter le garçon encore dans son lit.

Le running back fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna brusquement, avalant à grand peine un cri aiguë. Il avait encore du mal à supporter la présence du quaterback. Ses joues se mirent à rosirent lorsqu'il découvrit que le blond ne portait encore qu'un bas de pyjama.

-Bon... bonjour Hi... Yoichi-san.  
-Sans le suffixe, Chibi. Bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai posé des vêtements sur la chaise, Chibi. Habille-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.  
-Ou... oui, Yoichi.  
Celui-ci fait un sourire moqueur, se retourne et s'en va, fermant la porte derrière lui. il ne comprenait pas. La veille Hirum... Yoichi (!) n'hésitait pas à le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras. Mais là, il se faisait plus distant, s'en voulait-il de son comportement précédent ? Sena se mit doucement à comprendre que c'était de sa propre faute. Il ne supportait pas la présence de quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas que son hôte parte. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde, mais il ne voulait pas que son coéquipier l'ignore. son regard l'intriguait. Le running back ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin des mains et l'odeur de celui qui est injustemment surnommé "le démon". Cependant, sa mésaventure le bloquait. Il avait peur, peur que tout recommence. Il voulait avoir confiance en Hiruma, mais il avait peur, il voulait être rassuré. Mais comment le faire comprendre à son quaterback ?

Tout en s'habillant de ces habits trop grand pour lui, il cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre au capitane qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa chaleur, son odeur... Il aviat besoin de lui. Il voulait oublier à ses côtés. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il ne se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il découvrit une tout autre facette du blond. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, la ville encore endormi, un air rêveur sur le visage. Sena grava ce visage dans sa tête, car il sut que dès qu'Hiruma tourna la tête vers lui, cet air avait disparu. Il resta à l'entrée de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Hiruma ne faisait pas grand chose, non plus, il se contentait de s'asseoir et de commencer son propre petit-déjeuner. il ne se rendit pas compte que le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, angoissé, se posant toujours mille questions. Pourquoi ce silence ? En avait-il assez ? Voulait-il qu'il parte ? Le dérangeait-il ? Il se sentit soudainement mal. son angoisse croissait toujours, ses membres tremblaient et il avait des vertiges. Il sentait qu'il allait s'effondrer, mais avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent, il sentit des bras l'entourer, le protégeant contre un corps chaud et l'entourant d'une odeur qu'il aimait tant.

D'abord figé, il comprit que ce n'était auter que son coéquipier qui le prenait dans ses bras, fourrant son nez dans ses chevex. Alors il ne put faire qu'une chose, il pleura à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant de ses maigres bras à ce corps si rassurant. Il avait comprit, par cet air rêveur, que le quaterback ne lui ferait rien, mais le protégerait. Il se sentait soulever, il n'en avait cure. Il sentait qu'on le berçait, il remerciait silencieusement le blond d'être patient et d'attendre qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Hiruma, quant à lui, était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vis, il ne comprenait pas et il détestait cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était de le bercer doucement tout en chuchotant dans ses cheveux :

-Shh... Shhh... Ca va aller... Je suis là, maintenant... Tu n'as pas rien à craindre... Je te protégerais, Chibi... Je te le promets...  
Il se sentait affreusement ridicule, mais cela semblait le calmer doucement, alors il continuait. Il semblait calme, mais intérieurement, il était une véritable centrale électrique.

Hiruma était ainsi. On ne le voyait que comme un adolescent manipulateur, violent, vulgaire, calculateur... comme un cas désespéré et dangereux. A cause de cela, personne ne voulait l'approcher. Ils avaient peur de lui. Et ils avaient raison, Hiruma n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, personne ne pouvait le contrôler, sauf peut-être ses deux amis. Ses deux seuls amis. Alors il continuait à rester froid, manipulateur, vulgaire, etc. Mais ceux qui le connaissait réellement pensait tout autre et ces personnes là étaient, pour mieux que l'on puisse dire, inexistente. Cependant si ces personnes auraient réellement existé, ils auraient affirmé ceci :

-Hiruma est comme la ville de Tokyo la nuit. On ne voit que ce que la ville nous montre, ce qu'Hiruma nous montre. Nous ne voyons que ces lumières qui attirent l'oeil et chez lui, nous ne voyons que son côté mauvais. Mais lorsque nous nous frayons un chemin dans ses sombres ruelles, nous découvrons des choses que les lumières tentent de nous dissimuler. Hiruma est pareil, lorsqu'il nous permet de nous donner la clef du cadena de ces grilles donnant accès à ses sombres ruelles, nous découvrons un tout autre univers. La ville de Tokyo et attirante et attrayante, mais ses ruelles sont repoussante, effrayante. Hiruma fait peur, il inspire la crainte et n'est pas fréquentable. Mais lorsqu'il nous le permet, nous découvrons de lui une personnalité tout autre.

Voilà ce qu'auraient dit ces personnes s'ils avaient existé. Mais, se dit Sena, il en existe au moins une à présent. Et c'était lui. Ses bras ne lâchaient pas le corps du jeune homme. Il avait peur qu'il s'écarte de lui. Cet air impassible et neutre, il ne la supportait plus venant de lui. Et puis, un souffle dans ses cheveux, le faisant sentir bien. Il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps.

-Chibi... S'il te plaît, dit-moi ce qu'il c'est passé...  
-Je...  
Le téléphone portable du quaterback sonna, indiquant désagréablement que ce n'était autre que Mamori qui appelait. Hiruma l'ignora royalement.

-Tu... tu ne décroches pas ?  
-Pas envie de l'entendre, grogna-t-il.  
-M... mais...  
-Tu veux lui parler, Chibi ?  
-Mais... elle va se demander que...  
-Je trouverais une excuse, Chibi. Ne t'en fais pas...  
Incapable de dire à voix haute sa gratitude, il ne fit que le fixer tout en prenant le portable et l'apporter à son oreille. Les deux bras ne le lâchaient pas.

-Moshi... moshi.  
-Se... Sena ?!  
-Mamo-nee-chan...  
-Où es-tu ? Tes parents te cherchent, ils sont inquiet ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche alors que c'était Hiru... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demande-t-elle soudain sur un ton froid.  
-Je... quoi ?  
-Ne le protège pas, il va encore te martyriser ! Dis-moi où tu es !  
-Je...  
Sena ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Mamori s'inquiète, maos il ne pouvait... non, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Tout ceci était un secret, un secret entre lui et Yoichi. Le running back n'avait qu'à regarder son capitaine, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide, et celui-ci prit doucement son téléphone mobile et l'apporta à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fuckin' manager ?  
Alors que le blond discutait avec véhémence avec la manager de l'équipe, Sena se crispa. Il savait que c'était stupide, que cela ne voulait rien dire, mais ce mot... il ne l'aimait pas. Les mots tournoyaient dans sa tête : fucking... putain... fucking... putain... petite putain...

-Chibi. Chibi !  
Il sentait deux mains sur ses épaules en train de le secouer. Hiruma était définitivement inquiet face au regard vide du brun. Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur, mais il paniqua. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et alors qu'il reprennait sa respiration, il se jeta sur son hôte, ses mains ensserrant sa gorge. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tentait de l'étrangler. Cependant, deux mains les écartèrent et alors qu'il se débattait, ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sena craqua, frappant de toutes ses forces sur le torse du "démon", pleurant à nouveau, criant avec hystérie :

-NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas aimé ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! Ca faisait mal ! J'avais mal... très mal...  
Il ne le frappait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il se laissa tomber sur le torse, il était épuisé, il n'avait plus de larme pour pleurer. Une main se posa sur sa tête tandis qu'une autre se posa sur son dos. Il souffla :

-Je ne suis pas une putain... je n'ai jamais voulu...  
-Je sais, Chibi, je sais.  
Ils ne parlèrent plus, le silence devenait agréable. Ils avaient enfin réussi à passer un cap, lorsque le running back nicha son visage dans le cou de son quaterback.

-Tout à l'heure... J'ai eu peur. Pas de toi, mais que.. que...  
Le capitaine des Devil Bats resserra sa prise, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai eu peur que... que tu veuilles que je parte, que tu en ais marre de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Chibi.  
-Gomen, Yoichi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et je... je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis bien avec toi, Yoichi. J'ai moins peur... Gomen !  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout cela, mais il était bien. Il se sentait bien. Aucune réponse ne vint, il s'inquiéta.

-Yo... Yoichi ?  
-Chibi... Nous allons faire la Death March.  
-Hein ?  
Cela voulait dire qu'il verrait tout le monde, que tout le monde, le verrait. Il ne voulait pas. Il commença à se crisper.

-Doucement, Chibi. Je serais là, ils ne sauront jamais rien. Je te le promets.  
Sena hocha la tête, rassuré après un temps de réflexion. Il laissa l'une de ses main se poser sur l'épaule du blond, soupirant de contentement. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, mais il commençait à devenir dépendant du toucher de son coéquipier.

-Je suis bien aussi avec toi, Chibi. Je suis bien.  
Oui, Hiruma avait bel et bien laissé la clef du cadena qui permettait au brun de pénétrer dans ses ruelles encore jamais visité de son plein gré, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Enfin, pas encore...


	4. Chapter 4: Quel est ce sourire malsain ?

-Non... laisse... moi... Hiruma !  
-Fuckin' Chibi ! Réveille-toi !  
Il cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens et ouvre grand les yeux. Il me regarde et il semble s'apaiser. Il doit sûrement y repenser encore à cette fameuse nuit. Personne ne le sait, c'est un secret.

-D... Désolé, Hiruma-san. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Tss... Ca, je l'avais bien remarqu". Heureusement qu'il n'ai réveillé personne... sauf moi qui commençait à piquer du nez.

-Tch... Rendors-toi, fuckin' Chibi. On se lève aux aurores.  
Il hoche la tête et se recouche. Je continus à faire semblant de pianoter sur mon ordinateur portable. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce bruit le rassure et l'endors. Point positif de la soirée, le fait que je l'appelle "fuckin' Chibi" ne semble plus le mettre dans tous ses états. Doucement, il va mieux. Il réapprend doucement à vivre et ce constat me fait tendrement sourire. Je suis rempli de contradiction et je ressemble à la ville de Tokyo, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, à cause ou grâce à lui ?

_Flash Back_

Ils étaient dans l'avion, les emmenant en direction des U.S.A. Sena était stressé et angoissé, mais tout le monde mettait cela sur le compte de ce fameux camp américain. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils y feraient. S'entraîner, ça, c'était sûr, mais c'était tout. Hiruma ne leur avait donné aucun autre détail. Celui-ci savait parfaitement pourquoi Sena était sur les nerfs et ce n'était certainement pas à cause du manque d'information. Sena avait peur, peur que tout le monde devine, le sache. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui n'étaent qu'accusateur et dégoûté. Il n'osait regarder le capitaine de son équipe. Celui-ci, avant de rejoindre l'équipe à l'aéroport, lui avait intimé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**Flash Back**

-Chibi...  
Le dit Chibi releva la tête de l'oreiller. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils dormaient ensemble suite à un cauchemar du brun particulièrement violent. Cependant, depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même lit, il n'y en eut plus.

-Chibi, tu sais que demain nous partons rejoindre les autres.  
Hochement de la tête du brun.

-Nous ne devrons pas être ensemble durant tout le mois qui vient.  
-Mais... !  
-Chibi, écoute-moi. Si nous restons ensemble alors que tu es censé être avec le f... macaque (!), penses-tu qu'ils ne vont pas se poser de question ?  
-Mais... !  
Il savait que le blond avait raison et pourtant... et pourtant il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, sa seule protection et son seul protecteur, mais n'était-ce que ça ? Un soupir venant de son hôte et il le regarda à nouveau.

-La nuit. Nous trouverons un moyen de dormir ensemble la nuit, Chibi.  
Ses yeux rayonnèrent et il hocha vivement la tête avant de l'enfouir dans le cou du blond. C'était ainsi tous les soirs, Sena se blotissait contre Hiruma qui, lui, l'entourait doucement de ses bras. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Sena faisait comme avait dit le quaterback. Il paraissait émerveillé dans cette grande ville américaine dont il n'avait retenu le nom, et c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils se trouvaient au Texas. Vient ensuite le problème du logement, mais Hiruma les emmena à un hôtel où il ne leur donna que trois clefs.

-Vous vous partagerez les chambres, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-Hiruma ! Où vas-tu ? S'écrie Mamorie.  
Mais pas de réponse, le capitaine de l'équipe était déjà loin.

**Flash Back**

Hiruma et Sena étaient les derniers à arriver à l'aéroport. Mamorie fut la première à attaquer dès qu'elle les vit.

-Hiruma ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sena ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu baves, là, fuckin' manager ?  
Sena se crispe.

-Ca fait deux semaines que tu empêches Sena de sortir de chez toi. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à commencer à le séquestrer, sinon...  
-Sinon quoi ?  
-Ano... Mamo-nee-chan... Y... Hiruma-san ne me séquestre pas.  
-Mais, Sena...  
-C'est bon... Je... il m'aide à mieux gérer mon rôle de... de secrétaire, voilà.  
-Sena...  
Elle ne dit plus rien, interloquée. Tout le monde le regardait, puis se fut lorsqu'Hiruma sortit l'une de ses fameuses armes que tout le monde s'en fut. Le blond souffla à l'oreille du running back :

-Bien trouvé, Chibi.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Les surnommés "trois frères" prirent une chambre pour eux trois. Manque de chance ; Cerberus, le chien du capitaine des Devil Bats, l'occupait également. Les autres joueurs avainet décidé que Mamorie aurait une chambre à elle toute seule. Tous les autres eurent la troisième et dernière chambre. Sena ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas (les ronflements de Kurita et Daikichi y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose) et puis, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une chaleur, une présence, une voix. Il lui manquait Hiruma. Celui-ci était parti on ne sait où. il se précipita sur son téléphone portable lorsque celui-ci se mt à vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un sms venant du quaterback. Ce message disait : "Rejoins-moi à l'entrée de l'hôtel, Chibi". Et le running back s'emmpressa de sortir de la chambre, il se moquait de réveiller les autres ou non. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il n'avait pas besoin de remettre ses chaussures, il les avait déjà aux pieds. Il courut dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et sortie à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il le cherchait des yeux, il ne voyait pas. Le running back regarda à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête. Il se retourna et aperçu le quaterback éclatant sa bulle de chewing-gum et tenant sa mitraillette à la main. Sena lui sourie, Hiruma lui intime de le suivre. Ils se tiennent par la main. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un autre hôtel. Le blond avait déjà réservé une chambre.

-Comment c'est passé cette journée, Chibi ? s'inquiéta le blond.  
-Bi... bien Yoichi. Mais tu... étais parti où ?  
-Je cherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider pour l'entraînement.  
-Et... et tu l'as trouvé ?  
-Oui, j'irais le voir demain.  
Tous deux se turent, le silence était agréable. Il se dévêtirent et se rejoignirent dans le lit, s'enlaçant et se blotissant l'un contre l'autre. ils s'endormirent ensemble, ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était habillé et était avec les autres joueurs. Avait-il rêvé ? Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour chercher son portable, mais ne découvrit qu'un morceau de papier marqué : " plage à 10 heures. Hiruma". Le quaterback leur donnait rendez-vous à la plage. Il fallait réveiller les autres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se décida à se lever qu'il sentit une main le secouer par l'épaule et une voix chuchoter :

-Sena !  
C'était Monta, le receveur de l'équipe. Il était à moitié déçu.

-Monta ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire HIruma, hier soir ?  
Son coeur manqua un battement.

-Pou... pourquoi cette question, Monta ?  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais montra le portable du running back.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
-Euh... je...  
Il réfléchissait à vive allure, tentant désespérement de trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle, du moment qu'elle était crédible.

-Euh... je...  
-Vous êtes ensemble ?  
Le running back s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive et emprunta une jolie couleur carmin.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
-Je plaisante. C'est tout bonnement impossible qu'Hiruma puisse éprouver de la tendresse envers quelqu'un.  
Le receveur s'éloigna en frissonant d'anticipation.

-Sena-kun, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle...  
-Hein ? Bonjour, Kurita-san. Hiruma-san nous a donné rendez-vous à 10h à la plage.  
Et ils s'y rendirent. Enfin... Kurita, Komosubi et Yukimitsu se rendirent à un restaurant. Les "trois frères" s'éloignèrent aborder des jeunes filles et bikini et paréo. Il ne restait plus que Monta, Sena et Mamorie. Hiruma n'était pas encore là.

-'Faut dire aussi qu'on a heure d'avance, résonna Monta en tentant de cacher un ballon.  
-Oui. On a donc le droit de s'amuser un peu, acquiesça la brune en tentant de cacher une bouet.  
Le receveur et la manager décidèrent donc faire trempette. Le running back ne voulait pas participer. Il n'acceptait pas encore que d'autres personnes, à part Hiruma, puissent voir son corps. Il se haïssait.

... ...

Sena n'était pas, mais alors décidement pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait eut l'idée de faire équipe avec le Kid et son manager pour pouvoir jouer au Beach Football en portant le nom des "Devil Gunmans" et ainsi gagner un taureau (le coach de Kid le voulait absolument) et 1000 dollars. Ils avaient gagné contre les "Sexy Queens" grâce à l'arrivé de Tetsuma, le receveur des "Wild Gunmans". ils se retrouvaient à présent en finale contre les "Too Tatoo" et effectivement, ils étaient tatoué à nombreux endroits et ils étaient fort. Les "Devil Gunmans" étaient en train de perdre et le running back ne pouvait pas courir à cause de la présence de Mamorie. Mais encore une fois, ils furent sauvé. Hiruma venait de prendre la place de la jeune fille. Ils avaient gagné la finale, le taureau, l'argent et un viel homme.. Oui, un vieil homme, mais n'importe lequel. Celui-ci était un alcoolique de base, se nommant Doburoku et qui était désormais l'entraîneur des Devil Bats.

Le coach des Wild Gunmans avait accepté de les ammener à leur ranch, ainsi que de les loger pour la nuit. C'est ainsi que Doburoku apprit l'absence du kicker et ami d'Hiruma. Celui-ci s'éloigna, songeur. Personne ne soccupait de lui, ils savaient qu'il aimait être seul pour mieux réfléchir parfois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait chez lui, dans sa tête. Lorsq'uil avait vu Sena sur le terrain de sable, il s'était immédiatement inquiété, mais c'était une fausse alerte et il en était soulagé. Ce n'était pas normal. Après tout, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le Christmas Bowl, à n'importe quel prix et le fait que Sena se soit fait violer était une entrave à son plan. Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et pourtant... il sentit une main se poser sur son bras timidement.. Il se retourna et vit le running back près de lui, un regard interrogateur et inquiet. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as l'air soucieux, il y a un problème ?  
Ses doutes s'éclipsèrent ainsi que ses sombres pensées. Ses bras s'étirèrent et prirent doucement le brun entre eux, tendrement. Le blond posa sa tête sur celle de Sena, respirant à plein poumon son odeur, les mèches chatouillant ses narines. Le plus jeune, habitué, posa ses mains sur son dos, collant leur deux bustes, entremêllant leurs jambes. Sena avait été le premier à comprendre pourquoi il était devenu si dépendant de la présence du quaterback, mais il ne lui dirait pas, du moins pas encore. Tout deux n'étaient pas encore prêt.

-Yoichi...  
Il aimait dire son prénom sans aucune raison. Ce prénom qui glissait dans sa bouche comme un bonbon. Il se sentait bien. Hiruma était devenu sa drogue.

Non loin d'eux, il ne voyaient pas un homme dans l'ombre les regarder fixement. Deux yeux cruel et malsain. Deux yeux pervers. Deux yeux bleu.


	5. Chapter 5: Thomar Volvert Sauve-moi !

Sena avait été le premier à se coucher. Hiruma le rejoindrait plus tard, il avait une dernière chose à régler. Le brun s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le plafond de la grange. La paille n'était pas très agréable, mais il s'accommodait. Il n'avait pas sommeil, du moins pas encore. Le comportement du blond l'inquiétait plus que de raison. Il avait à présent l'habitude du côté tendre et possessif du quaterback. Il était le seul à le voir ainsi et il en était heureux. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait se l'avouer ni à lui-même, ni au capitaine. Il savait qu'il se ferait rejeter, alors il préférait garder sa pour lui et se taire. Il était persuadé que le capitaine ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais alors... mais alors pourquoi tous ces gestes, ces paroles, ces regards... ? Sena était perdu, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, aussi soucieux. Quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il n'osait pas insister. Lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé, le blond ne lui avait pas répondu, il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras comme chaque soir. Ceci l'inquiétait. Ce soir, il lui redemandera ce qui n'allait pas et il ne dormira pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui le tracassait autant. Oui, cette fois c'était lui qui écouterait Yoichi, qui le rassurerait et qui le prendrait dans les bras.

-Bonsoir...  
Sena tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grange, s'attendant à voir la personne qu'il attendait avec beaucoup s'impatience, mais ce n'était pas Hiruma, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait, mais qu'il reconnaissait, avec son regard cruel et pervers. Ses yeux bleus.

... ...

Il allait se coucher. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit à cause de sa fierté, mais il était éreinté. Il se dirigeait vers la grange afin de dormir avec le running back. Il dormait avec lui depuis au moins un mois et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, chose qui n'était pas normal. Normalement, cela devrait le déranger. Normalement, il ne devrait pas se sentir obliger de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il voulait et c'était gagner le Christmas Bowl. Et pour cela, il devait faire en sorte que son running back soit à nouveau apte à courir et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que ce moyen était ignoble. De plus, il avait l'impression que s'il continuait à se comporter ainsi, il finirait réellement à s'attacher à lui et quand l'heure viendra de se séparer... est-ce qu'il y arrivera ? Est-ce qu'il s'habituera de dormir à nouveau seul dans son grand lit ? De ne plus sentir sa présence dans sa grande maison ? De ne plus être appeler que par son nom de famille avec toujours cette même crainte ? Et que ce passerait-il si le garçon tombait amoureux de lui ? Ca non, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il en était absolument convaincu. De toute façon, comment pourrait-on aimer un être tel que lui. Il faisait peur et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il avait trop prit l'habitude d'être ainsi.

Il avançait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, se dirigeant vers la grange où il devait rejoindre secrètement Sena, mais il n'y avait personne. Bizarre, pourtant il l'avait vu y entrer. Il regarda autour de lui, plissant ses yeux, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de disparaître sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas son habitude de disparaître du tout. Il vit au sol, les chaussures du running back, preuve qu'il s'était allongé sur la paille qui était étalé un peu partout. Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'accroupit et vit avec stupeur, grâce aux rayons de la lune, des gouttes de sang. Il y avait eut une lutte. Le tout était de savoir qui avait été frappé. Son propre sang bouillonna rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Sena blesser. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux impassible mais extrêmement glacial, les poings crispés, il se dirigea vers son sac et sorti une arme à feu. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à mettre leurs affaires dans cette grange. Il prit son portable et tenta d'appeler le running back. Celui-ci décrocha, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Le tout était de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

-Allô ?  
Cette voix... La personne qui répondait n'était pas japonais, il en était sûr.

-Tu es qui ?  
Cette question était fidèle au quaterback et à son état d'énervement qu'il tentait de canaliser au maximum. Il s'adossa contre un mur pour être plus à son aise. Son ton était calme, posé, parfait. Il entendit la voix émettre un rire. C'était un homme, il l'aurait parié.

-Qui je suis ? Thomar Volvert, pour vous servir ? Et vous êtes ?  
Cette voix était calme, assuré. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit une voix plus lointaine, mais qu'il reconnaissait, lui hurler :

-Yoichi ! Yoichi, sauve-moi ! C'est lui. Sauve-moi !  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. S'il tenait ce fils de... il l'enverrait en enfer ce Thomar. Il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à Sena ou il le paierait de sa vie, ça il en était sûr.

-Ainsi, c'est Yoichi. Dites-moi Yoichi, que ressentez-vous envers cette petite putain ? Tenez-vous seulement à lui ?  
-Non... Non ! Ne me touchez pas !  
-Oups. Je crois que je lui ais retiré son pantalon.  
Le blond retint un juron de justesse. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était fou de rage. Il se concentra sur le bruit qui entourait la voix et il entendait comme des bruits d'animaux. Des bruits de cochons ! Ils n'étaient pas loin.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Yoichi. Quel sentiment portez-vous à cette petite catin ?  
-Tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est que si je te retrouve, je te transforme en passoire, fuckin' pervers. Répondit-il, les dents serrées.  
-Oh, pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? Je ne pense pas que nous soyons différent, vous et moi ?  
-Humpf... et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Je ne suis pas un fuckin' pervers.  
Hiruma sort calmement de la grange et se dirige silencieusement vers le bâtiment où étaient logé les porcs.

-Je crois plutôt que si. Car... tous les deux...  
A nouveau, le blond entend des cris. C'est Sena qui hurle de peur, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Hiruma n'avait pas besoin de portable pour l'entendre. Il était tout prêt, voire juste à côté. Il les voyait à présent, le dit Thomar était dos à lui. Sena était par terre, pieds et poings liés. Le brun n'avait plus que sa chemise bleu et blanche sur lui. Il entendit le nommé Thomar continuer :

-... tous les deux sommes prêt à tout pour avoir ce que nous voulons... hmm... et savais-tu que cette petite salope était accueillante et chaude... ?  
Le quaterback sortit de ses gonds lorsqu'il vit son running back pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses montrant toute sa frayeur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Yoichi ? Souhaitez-vous encore l'entendre ou préférez-vous raccrocher ?  
-Non... sauve-moi... Gémit le jeune garçon.  
-Dites-moi, Yoichi. Comment souhaitez-vous que je le prenne ? Sur le dos ? Le ventre ? A quatre pattes ? Debout ? En cuillère ?  
-C'est mon poing que tu vas prendre dans ta gueule !  
Le capitaine des Devil Bats avait craqué pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait lâché son téléphone mobile et avait courut vers le violeur pour, justement lui donner un violent coup de poing sur son nez. L'appelé Thomar Volvert avait à présent le nez et hurlait de douleur. Mais la colère du démon était très loin d'être calmé. Il frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme au nez cassé. Celui-ci avait mal partout, mais ce n'était pas finit. Hiruma n'utilisait pas son arme à feu, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel car, d'habitude, il ne touchait pas ses adversaires. Hiruma, à ce moment, ne se souciait pas de ce détail. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était que cette pourriture crève. C'était le fond de sa pensée. Il le frappait encore et encore. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce sang qui sortait du corps du violeur au fil de ses coups. Il ne faisait pas attention aux hurlements de douleur. Hiruma était fou de rage et il était prêt à tuer ce Thomar Volvert, peu importe les conséquences.

Sena assistait au spectacle, immobile, tétanisé. Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait bien trop peur. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Hiru... Yoichi (!) était si en colère ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Puis il se souvint des paroles qu'il avait dites, il y a un mois de cela :

_-Et si tu es occupé ?__  
__-Je ne le serais pas pour toi, Chibi.__  
__-Si tu ne réponds pas ?__  
__-Je ne le couperais pas pour toi, Chibi.__  
__-Et les entraînements et les matchs ?__  
__-On s'entraînera tous les deux, dans le jardin derrière, Chibi.__  
__-Et les cours ?__  
__-Je demanderais au f... macaque de les prendre pour toi, Chibi.__  
__-Si je fais un cauchemar ?__  
__-Je te réveillerais, Chibi.__  
__-Et... s'il... revient... ?__  
__-Je le tuerais._

Sena s'en rappelai à présent. Il se souvenait de ces mots que son quaterback avait craché avec tant de véhémence. Il comprenait tout à présent et il savait. Il savait que Yoichi allait réellement le faire. Il savait que Yoichi allait réellement le tuer s'il n'intervenait pas. Du moins, il pensait que s'il retenait le blond, celui-ci ne le tuerait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Yoichi tue quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse condamner pour meurtre... par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas que Yoichi aille en prison à cause de lui. Alors, non sans peine, il se mit à quatre pattes et tenta vainement de se diriger vers lui. Encore une fois, il se haït d'être aussi faible, aussi chétif, aussi incapable. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

-Yoichi, arrête.  
Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, ou plutôt ne l'entendait pas. Il l'appela encore une fois.

-Yoichi, arrête. Je t'en prie, arrête !  
Le blond frappait toujours. L'autre était sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Arrête ! Yoichi, je t'en prie, arrête !  
Et le jeune homme l'entendit enfin, stoppant ses coups. Il courut vers son running back et s'empressa de défaire ses liens. Il lui tendit son sous-vêtement ainsi que son pantalon.

-Chibi...  
Il allait récupérer les cordes pour attacher le Thomar Volvert. Il n'était pas complètement calmé, ses mains tremblaient encore. Il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il entendit Sena supplier en chuchotant :

-S'il te plaît, arrête.  
Alors, en silence, il se leva tout en prenant les cordes et entreprit d'attacher le violeur. Une fois chose faite, il revint vers le jeune garçon.

-Chibi...  
Celui-ci se jeta à son cou et pleura. Le blond l'enlaça, le prit dans ses bras et sortit pour retourner à la grange. Ils se couchèrent ensemble et s'endormirent aussitôt, éreinté. Ils ne se lâchaient plus.

C'est ainsi que les autres membres des Devil Bats les découvrirent, alerté par les cris. Doburoku, leur nouvel entraîneur et coach, resta perplexe mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hiruma changeait et, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais, Sena visitait depuis un mois ses ruelles.

-Laissons les dormir. Et ne leurs dites rien sur ce que vous avez vu.  
Il ne voulait pas les brusquer. C'était à eux deux de faire le premier pas.


	6. Chapter 6 : Repartons à zéro

Le matin se levait paresseusement sur le ranch et les habitants se réveillaient un à un. Seul deux êtres dormaient encore dans un lit de paille inconfortable, enlacé. Le plus petit avait son corps collé tout contre le plus vieux, blottit contre lui, respirant son odeur. Le brun sortait peu à peu des bras de Morphée. Il se sentait bien, il était bien. L'odeur qui l'entourait ne lui donnait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ronronnait presque sous ces bras qui caressaient son dos et sa nuque. Il se lova un peu plus contre ce corps chaud. Aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées. Ils étaient sûrs que tout deux pensaient ne pas en avoir besoin. Ils gardaient les yeux fermés, savourant silencieusement ce moment. Tout doucement, ils se prirent dans leurs bras, enfouissant leurs visages dans le cou de l'autre. Ils se souvenaient des évènements de la veille, mais ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'en parler. Ils voulaient sentir que l'un et l'autre étaient là, présents. Ils voulaient en profiter au maximum car ils savaient que lors de la Death March, ils ne pourraient être ensemble. En silence, ils se levèrent se tenant la main et se dirigeant vers le lieu où ils pourraient se rassasier à leur faim. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au dernier moment et tandis que Sena avançait en direction de ses amis, Hiruma partit discuter avec le quaterback des Wild Gunmans.

-J'aurais un service à te demander, fuckin' cowboy...  
-Tiens ? C'est nouveau ça. Depuis quand le démon et capitaine de l'équipe des Devil Bats aurait un service à demander ? Et surtout à l'un de ses adversaires ?  
-Tch... Fais pas l'con, c'est sérieux...  
-Dis toujours...  
-Je voudrais que t'appelle les fuckin' flic quand on sera partit.  
-Et je devrais leur dire quoi ?  
Là, le blond hésita à tout révéler. Cela ne regardait pas le Kid, mais il devait tout lui dire s'il voulait faire ce qu'il lui disait. Rien n'était simple et cela l'agaçait.

-Dis-leur qu'un violeur est attaché dans votre ranch.  
-Attend ! Tu veux dire quoi par violeur ?! S'exclama le brun, sortant pour une fois de sa flegme légendaire.  
Alors le démon soupira et entreprit de tout raconter dans les moindres détails tout en omettant volontairement les moments où Sena et lui dormaient ensemble ou se prenaient dans leurs bras. Le brun écoutait d'une oreille attentive et nota intérieurement l'identité du dit violeur. Il s'étonna encore une fois et ne le cacha pas du tout :

-Mais d'habitude, tu les menaces de mille morts ou tortures pour les faire venir à ta botte ou en recueillant des informations plus que gênantes sur tes victimes. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?  
-Crétin de fuckin' cowboy, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Ce gars, se foutrait complètement de mes menaces, comme tu dis. Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse ; c'est de prendre son pied. Il chercherait à se venger et se tirerait en faisant en sorte qu'on le retrouve pas. Il est pas con comme les autres.  
Le Kid nota intérieurement les poings et la mâchoire serrés d'Hiruma. Il ne dit rien, préférant garder le silence. Il hocha la tête, acceptant de l'aider. Alors le maniaque des armes à feu s'en alla rejoindre son équipe. Il s'assied un peu en retrait en prit un peu de nourriture. Monta demanda à l'assemblée, finissant d'ingurgiter sa banane quotidienne :

-On part quand ?  
-Juste après le petit-déjeuner, répondit Mamori.  
Une fois le dit repas terminé, tous se dépêchèrent à se préparer sous les coups de feu énergiques de leur capitaine qui semblait impatient. Après de brefs remerciements et au revoir, Doburoku fit démarrer le camion et l'équipe partit en route vers la direction de Las Vegas. Hiruma était assit à côté du siège du conducteur, c'est-à-dire à côté de ce fuckin' alcoolo. Celui-ci était décidé à discuter « sentiment » avec le démon, chose presque ( !) impossible.

-Hier soir, on a entendu quelqu'un crier.  
-Hmmm... ?  
-J'aurais juré que c'était Sena.  
-Oh... ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
Hiruma avait prit un nonchalant et désintéressé mais intérieurement, il était en alerte. Comment avait-il fait pour le découvrir ? En même temps, il n'avait pas cherché à rester discret.

-Je sais pas... Sûrement parce que j'ai vu un jeune homme en sang, attaché et une arme à feu pas loin et que dans la grange, je t'ai vu, toi et le gamin, et vous dormiez ensemble. Tu comprendras que j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement.  
Il but un peu de son alcool et regarda comment son interlocuteur réagissait et il n'était pas déçu.

-Qui était ce gars, Hiruma ?  
Alors, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il soupira et entreprit de raconter exactement comme il l'avait fait avec le fuckin' cowboy. Le récit terminé, tous deux restèrent silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que le coach prit la parole sans trop l'élever.

-Est-ce qu'il s'en remet ?  
-Petit à petit. Il fait encore des cauchemars, mais il a moins peur qu'on le regarde et qu'on le touche. En tout cas, il accepte que je le touche.  
-Ce matin, Jumonji-kun lui a fait une accolade et il n'a rien dit.  
-... Alors il guérit.  
-Et toi ?  
Cette fois, Hiruma reprit son attitude normal, haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui, l'incitant à continuer. Il faisait croire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Me prend pas pour un con. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Silence. L'adolescent ne veut rien, il trouve qu'il en a déjà trop dit. Il préfère se refermer, garder tout pour lui. Il ne dira rien, il ne veut pas trahir Sena. Mon dieu, que ses pensées n'allaient pas du tout avec son caractère.

-Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais pas à moi.  
-Tsss... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Que ressens-tu pour Sena-kun ?  
Nouveau silence. Hiruma fait éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum à la menthe, preuve qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Que ressent-il pour lui. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il était censé ne rien ressentir, rester impassible, agir que pour son propre intérêt. Au tout début, c'était le cas. Son seul but était de faire en sorte que le running back remonte la pente et soit à nouveau capable de se laisser toucher et d'affronter le regard des autres. Il devait aider Sena à guérir et courir sur le terrain. Son comportement était normal après tout, il était le capitaine des Devil Bats et le brun faisait parti de son équipe et il considérait que c'était son rôle de l'aider quelque soit les conséquences. Il aurait juste à être prudent. Cependant, au fil du temps, il remettait en question ses pensées d'opportuniste et manipulateur. Il savait qu'il jouait avec les sentiments du jeune garçon, mais son but rester le même ; aider Sena par n'importe quel moyen. Cela, il le savait, tout était simple pour lui. Mais savoir ce qu'il ressentait... C'était une tout autre paire de manche. Il était considéré comme un démon et était surnommé ainsi. Il ne faisait rien pour changer sa réputation, au contraire cela lui convenait et lui rendait plutôt service. Il était réputé pour sa nature démoniaque et un démon n'a pas de sentiment. Alors Hiruma était perçu ainsi, c'est-à-dire, comme un sans cœur. Mais avait-il réellement un cœur de pierre ? Il se posait lui-même la question. Il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas et on le lui en avait déjà fait part. Alors est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose envers le running back ? La réponse logique de toutes ces réflexions serait non, il ne ressentait rien. C'était ce que son cerveau disait et affirmait et il n'avait pas pour habitude de ne pas écouter sa tête. Jusque là, en l'écoutant, il ne s'était jamais trompé. Alors, il fit comme à son habitude, il écouta sa tête.

-Rien. Rien du tout.  
-Hiruma-kun, tu en es sûr ?  
La réponse vint d'elle-même et se forma sur sa bouche toute seule :

-Non.  
Il ne put en dire plus –de toute façon, il ne voulait pas- que son portable sonna, signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un message du Kid. Celui-ci avait écrit : « J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Ton violeur est maintenant sous les verrous. » Il se permit un mince sourire. Il avait su depuis le début que le fuckin' cowboy ferait ce qu'il lui dirait. Après tout, Shien dit « Le Kid », joueur prodige et quaterback des Wild Gunmans était à sa botte. C'était un secret entre eux, ils se respectaient assez pour ne pas le hurler sur tout les toits. Autrefois ils étaient amants, mais le brun en avait eu assez. Le blond passait toujours trop le football américain en premier, le délaissant quelques fois. Le laxiste avait finit par perdre patience et s'en fut. Bien sûr le démon l'avait mal prit, mais l'avait accepté. Il en était resté une amitié dissimulée. Il fit éclater une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum, signe qu'il était satisfait. Doburoku se demandait de quoi, mais il avait déjà assez fait mariné le quaterback comme ça. Il n'insista pas.

**Flash Back**

Le Kid aimait marcher et sauter de toit en toit. La hauteur, il avait toujours apprécié ça. Il aurait aimé être un oiseau libre et voyageur, volant au gré du vent sans craindre les chasseurs et les avions. Seulement un soir, il avait mal calculé son coup. Il n'avait cru que le toit du bâtiment voisin serait aussi loin. Il allait tomber dans le vide et il était sur un édifice haut de treize étages. Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si quelqu'un n'avait pas été là et n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le sauver. C'est essoufflé qu'ils se couchèrent sur le toit. Le dit sauveur se leva et c'est naturellement que Le Kid reconnu le démon. Il se contenta de très bien supposer :

-J'ai une dette envers toi, je crois.  
-Plus que ça, fuckin' cowboy. T'es à ma botte maintenant et t'en as pour longtemps.  
Le quaterback s'en alla sans se retourner, il ne remarqua le sourire amusé du brun qui avait décidé de faire un petit somme à la belle étoile.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Alors que l'équipe se couchait et s'endormait petit à petit, deux êtres aussi différents physiquement que moralement s'enlaçaient dans un silence reposant. Le plus jeune prit la parole dans un souffle :

-Yoichi, repartons à zéro. Sans... sans lui. Aide-moi à l'oublier, s'il te plaît Yoichi.  
-... Je te le promets, Chibi. Dort maintenant.  
Au loin, dans un ranch, un quaterback prodige reçu un message sur son portable. Il savait qui était l'émetteur et ce fut avec amusement qu'il lut : « T'obéis bien à ce que j'vois. Merci quand même, mais ta dette n'est pas encore payé. »


	7. Chapter 7 : Canicule et Las Vegas

-Non... Laisse... moi... HIRUMA !  
-Fuckin' Chibi ! Réveille-toi !  
Le blond cessa de pianoter sur son clavier de son ordinateur portable. Il regardait Sena sortir lentement des brumes de son cauchemar. Il était prêt à bondir vers lui en cas de crise de panique. Cependant la crise ne vint heureusement pas. Le démon le vit sans comprendre rougir violemment.

-D... Désolé Hiruma-san. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Excuse bidon puisque son capitaine l'avait déjà deviné. L'un fuyant le regard de l'autre.

-Tch... Rendors-toi, fuckin' Chibi. On se lève aux aurores.  
Le quaterback le vit hocher la tête et se recoucher et il recommença de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir ensemble, alors pour le rassurer, il lui faisait part de sa présence à sa manière. Bien sûr, ils auraient préféré n'être que tous les deux, comme à leur habitude, mais cela n'était pas possible. De plus, ils n'auraient put être côte à côte car les autres joueurs étaient présent, endormis dans le camion. Hiruma ne dormait pas, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Hiruma ne se reposait jamais, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le running back dormait, il sortit silencieusement du camion et lorsqu'il fut dehors, à l'air libre, il remplit ses poumons d'oxygène en fermant les yeux. Le vent rafraîchissait son visage et le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait comme du plomb dans l'estomac et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ceci l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait plus son propre comportement et la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Doburoku n'arrangeait rien du tout, bien au contraire. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et il avait envie de tout fusiller autour de lui pour se calmer les nerfs, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait réveiller les autres.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que chaque soir, son estomac pesait, sa gorge se nouait et il avait l'impression de retrouver une fanfare dans sa boîte crânienne. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez. Rageusement, il donna un coup de pied dans un pauvre petit caillou qui n'avait –pour sa plus grande malchance- rien demandé. Le capitaine se sentait affreusement impuissant et il détestait ça. Il se mit au beau milieu de la route et admira la voûte éthérée tout en éclatant sa bulle de son chewing-gum à la menthe sans sucre ( !). Il aimait regarder les étoiles lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage. Il aurait bien aimé hurler jusqu'à se briser les cordes vocales vider sa frustration, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Alors, il se tut comme il faisait depuis presque deux semaines. Il sentit une main chaude enserrer la sienne.

-Hiru... Yoichi ( !) ?  
L'appelé baissa la tête et vit Sena à côté de lui, les yeux encore ensommeillé. Le quaterback s'accroupit afin d'être, à peu près, à la même hauteur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Chibi ?  
-Viens te coucher, Yoichi. Toi aussi, tu es fatigué. Dit le plus jeune.  
L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, laissant transparaître son étonnement. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Il posa une main sur la tête du brun et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

-Ca va pour moi, Chibi. Va te coucher.  
Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête et posa celle-ci contre son épaule, fermant les yeux par la même occasion. Il souffla, à moitié endormi :

-Viens, Yoichi. Allons nous coucher. Tu ne tiens plus debout.  
-Tsss... et c'est un fuckin' Chibi, qui commence à piquer du nez, qui me dit ça.  
Le dit Chibi se crispa quelques secondes, mais se laissa aller sous ces mains sur son dos et sa nuque ainsi que ce souffle chaud sur ses cheveux.

-Yoichi, viens dormir s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul.  
Bien sûr, il y avait ses coéquipiers qui se reposaient dans le camion avec eux, mais ce n'était pas à ça que Sena faisait référence. Il avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec le surnommé démon. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, mais il voulait au moins sentir sa présence grâce à son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, il ne pouvait dire tout cela. Il n'osait pas et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il retint de justesse un petit cri de surprise. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'Hiruma qui les emmenait en direction du camion, il avait eut juste le réflexe de s'agripper au cou de son blond. Il avait encore du mal à supporter de se laisser toucher, mais il appréciait tout ce qui ce référait au quaterback –ou presque.

-Tu peux rester avec moi, Yoichi ?  
Dieu qu'il adorait prononcé ce prénom.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Chibi.  
Ils savaient très bien tout cela et pourtant, qu'il était dur de ne pas céder.

-Je te passerais l'une de mes vestes, si tu veux.  
Un sourire rayonnant, mais épuisé se dessina sur le visage sur le jeune garçon.

-Je veux. Je peux te tenir la main ? Osa-t-il demander en cachant sa tête dans on cou, n'osant voir l'incrédulité se peindre sur la face du capitaine de son équipe.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, mais entra dans le camion et allongea le running back et lui donna sa veste en guise de couverture. Il se coucha à son tour et lorsqu'il commençait le sommeil le gagner, il sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur cette main tenant timidement la sienne et rejoignit à son tour les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait plus mal au crâne, son estomac n'était plus lourd et la boule dans sa gorge était partie voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il sentait bien. Il avait retrouvé ce qu'il lui manquait ; son Chibi.

... ...

Il courait sur le long de la route, sous la chaleur qui les écrasait tous. Il se bornait tout de même à taper contre les deux cailloux –le premier s'étant cassé en deux. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il vit trois silhouettes floues courir devant lui. Ce n'était autre que Yukimitsu, Monta et Hiruma. Tout ceci lui rappelait son cauchemar. Il tentait vainement de rattraper son quaterback, mais celui-ci s'éloignait inexorablement vers une université. Il avait eu peur, mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il l'avait vu et ils avaient réussit à presque dormir ensemble. Ce la l'avait à demi-rassuré, il était encore inquiet de ne plus le revoir. Ils étaient presque arrivé à Las Vegas et ils étaient tous éreinté, mais ils s'obstinaient tous à continuer de s'entraîner malgré cette chaleur écrasante. Ils étaient tous déterminé à terminer cette Death March. Ils iraient au Christmal Bowl tous ensembles.

... ...

Sena n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils étaient enfin à Las Vegas et tous les joueurs étaient tous tombé de fatigue et n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour s'endormir. Mais le running back ne dormait pas, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important ; son quaterback. Celui-ci était dans une chambre voisine avec son chien, Cerberus. Alors le jeune joueur n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il se leva et doucement, il sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir, il se dirigeait silencieusement vers la chambre du capitaine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement la porte, il ne vit que du noir et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent enfin à la faible luminosité. Enfin il reconnaissait le corps anguleux et discrètement bien musclé du blond, étendu sur le ventre tout le long du lit, il s'était endormi. Le brun se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et grimpa sur le lit en tentant de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'allongea et se lova contre lui, inspirant insatiablement son odeur et ferma les yeux. Il ne soupira de contentement que lorsqu'il sentit le corps du plus vieux bouger, il se blottit un peu plus quand deux bras l'entourèrent... et il piqua un fard monumental lorsqu'il se sentit réagir tout seul à cause de toute cette foule de sensation. Sena cacha son visage dans son cou, effroyablement honteux.

-Chibi... ?  
Cette voix encore ensommeillé venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hiruma sentit une bosse contre sa hanche qu'il comprit enfin. Il était définitivement réveillé et fit un sourire amusé que son vis-à-vis ne vit pas.

-Ne soit pas gêné, Chibi.  
Celui-ci, timidement, releva les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentit l'étreinte du blond se resserrer et quelque chose de dur se placer contre son entre-jambe. Il ne put retenir un couinement de surprise et fixa l'aîné avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Détend-toi, Chibi. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, je te le promets.  
Le démon fit bouger doucement son genou dans un doux va et vient et ne lâcha pas le dit Chibi du regard. Celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux et mettre sa tête contre son épaule, laissant passer des soupirs, tout sauf de douleur. Il appréciait le traitement et en vint par l'accompagner dans le mouvement, réclamant plus. Alors d'une seule main, le capitaine des Devil Bats défit le pantalon et le retira, suivit du sous-vêtement. Le running back accéléra le mouvement et ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous les baisers papillons du blond. Il cria le prénom du quaterback lorsqu'il se cambra au maximum et vint entre leurs deux corps.

Ereinté, Sena se laissa aller contre Hiruma et emprunta une couleur carmin lorsqu'il reprit doucement ses esprits et comprit ce que son acte signifiait. Il sentit une bosse encore une fois, mais celle-ci ne lui appartenait pas.

-Yo... Yoichi !  
-Ce n'est rien, Chibi. Dors, je veille sur toi.  
-M... mais... !  
-Shhh... Dors, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Chibi.  
Celui-ci était persuadé que s'il ne disait ou faisait rien, il allait tout perdre à l'instant même. Alors que le jeune homme tirait les couvertures pour l'allonger à l'intérieur, il agrippa sa nuque et le força à le regarder et à l'écouter. Quand il eut enfin toute l'attention de l'adolescent et malgré sa gorge nouée, il réussit enfin à dire avec tout son sérieux :

-Yoichi, je t'aime.


	8. Chapter 8 : La fin du début

-Et voilà, vingt millions de yens dans la poche !  
Hiruma sortit du casino avec une valise remplie d'argent. Il venait de ruiner cette immense salle de jeux pour personnes fortunés. Il rejoignit son équipe sous des yeux ronds comme des billes. Doburoku s'exclama :

-Je vais enfin pouvoir rembourser toutes mes dettes !  
-Kékéké ! Alors en échange tu seras à ma botte toute ta fuckin' vie.  
Le receveur, enthousiaste s'exclama au coureur qui était intérieurement fier de son quaterback.

-C'est génial ! On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison et s'entraîner. Détermination MAX !  
Le running back hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir rentrer au Japon et de revoir sa famille. Il allait pouvoir recommencer comme avant son départ aux U.S.A. Enfin... à quelques choses prêt.

**Flash Back**

-Yoichi, je t'aime.  
Il avait dit cela avec tout le sérieux dont il était muni dans une telle circonstance. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il avait décidé de se taire. Il avait eu peur de souffrir d'un éventuel rejet. Maintenant, il ne craignait plus qu'une chose et c'était de ne plus le revoir. Alors, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout et lui avait part de ses sentiments. Pour tenter de faire comprendre au blond qu'il était plus que sincère, il avait entouré sa nuque de ses mains et gardait ses yeux marrons ancré dans ces deux lacs vert.

Hiruma s'était complètement immobilisé sous cet aveu. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés, ne l'étaient plus. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux du garçon allongé sous lui. Il cherchait désespérément à savoir s'il agissait d'une mauvaise blague ou non. Son cerveau réfléchissait à vive allure. Il avait vraiment du mal à seulement y croire. Comment pouvait-on aimer un être qui n'a pas de cœur ? Un démon ?

-Tu peux me répéter ça, Chibi ?  
Point positif, le « fuckin' » n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Sena raffermit sa prise et passa une main timide malgré lui dans son dos et répéta une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime, Yoichi.  
Et c'est comme ci quelque chose s'illumina en lui, éclairant ainsi ses ruelles sombres depuis trop longtemps d'une douce lumière. Sa bouche habituellement pincée du recourbée en un sourire sadique, devint rectiligne et ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Cela donnait un étrange spectacle que voici. C'était comme si Hiruma allait... allait pleurer ?!

Sans crier gare, le quaterback s'effondra sur le running back et l'enlaça, couvrant le corps du brun du sien.

-Redis-le encore une fois Chibi, s'il te plaît.  
Le plus jeune fut plus que surprit. Il ne s'était pas du tout à ces réactions là. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait vraiment eu peur d'être rejeté. Il était persuadé qu'il allait être raillé et traîné plus bas que terre. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit un bisou sur sa mâchoire et entendit la demande du blond. Alors, il passa ses mains sur son dos pour le serrer contre lui et pour le convaincre que ce n'est pas plaisanterie. Il accepta de le répéter encore une fois, reprenant courage.

-Je t'aime, Yoichi.  
Et c'était comme s'il y avait une pluie de baiser sur son épaule, sou cou et sa mâchoire.

-Encore, Chibi.  
Alors il le répéta encore et encore, ne se lassant pas d'avouer ses sentiments, lâchant par moment lui-même des baisers sur la tempe d'Hiruma. Et il finit par se taire, car une bouche impétueuse venait prendre ses lèvres. Yoichi mordilla sa lèvre inférieure doucement, quémandant l'entrée. L'autorisation lui fut donnée timidement quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent assez maladroitement, comme deux adolescents découvrant l'amour et ce que tout cela implique. Aucun recoin de la bouche de Sena et installait un doux ballet entre les deux organes du goût. Puis les mains ne restèrent plus inactives très longtemps. Les mains, égalent à des araignées, de l'aîné se promenèrent sur les bras, la taille et la hanche du plus jeune, cartographiant les moindres courbes. Le running back, lui, caressait tendrement le dos et la nuque du capitaine des Devil Bats. Ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux, profitant de ce silence pour exprimer par les gestes ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se séparèrent enfin à cause de ce besoin humain qu'est de respirer. Les deux corps étaient entremêlés, les respirations étaient lourdes et les paupières commençaient doucement à se refermer. Ils étaient éreintés.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble. Alors, sans se lâcher, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Sans se lâcher, ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser tendre. Sans se lâcher, ils s'endormirent, se fichant éperdument des conséquences de l'amour et du lendemain. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux deux, à leurs yeux, étaient d'être ensemble et peu importe les obstacles. Ils s'aimaient.

... ...

Ce ne fut pas un rayon de soleil qui réveilla le jeune adolescent, ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le bruit des voitures, ni un réveille-matin, mais plutôt un sorte de ronflement. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire ce bruit. Il releva un peu la tête et vit Cerberus, au bout du lit, ronfler allègrement. Sortant à peine des brumes du sommeil, il se permit un sourire. Dire qu'il avait cru que c'était Yoichi qui ronflait lorsqu'il dormait, il lui demandait pardon intérieurement. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et contempla le quaterback encore endormit. Il se permit de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille et de s'y attarder quelques instants. Un petit gémissement plaintif le fit sursauter et retirer sa main. Il avait totalement oublié que le capitaine était très sensible des oreilles. Il sourit timidement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme le regarder. Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps étaient collé.

-Bonjour, Yoichi. Bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui releva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était différend de ceux qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Il était plus doux, plus calme et moins pressant. A la fin de ce baiser, un silence agréable prit place et ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que Sena prit la parole dans un souffle.

-Merci.  
Interrogateur, Hiruma leva les yeux vers lui et le running back entreprit de répondre à sa question muette.

- Si on ne s'était pas rencontré, si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à rentrer dans l'équipe et à devenir le running back Eyeshield 21, nous n'aurions pu en être là. Je veux dire... Que c'est la première fois... que je me sens utile, à ma place.  
-Tu l'es ; tu es fait pour ce poste avec tes jambes, Chibi.  
-Je parlais d'être avec toi, Yoichi. Et...

-Merci d'avoir été là lorsque j'étais au plus mal. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu être à nouveau capable de courir et de... bref. Merci pour tout, Yoichi.

L'aîné ne dit rien, ne répondit pas. Silencieusement, il se mit sur le dos, s'écartant légèrement du plus jeune. Inquiet, celui-ci se redressa et chercha à capter ce regard qui s'obstinait à ne regarder que le plafond vide d'intérêt. Le blond finit par prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas lâché la taille du coureur.  
-Chibi, la personne qui doit remercier quelqu'un, c'est bien moi.  
Alors que le dit Chibi ouvrait la bouche de surprise et d'incompréhension, le surnommé « démon » crut qu'il voulait prendre la parole et lui intima gentiment de le laisser s'expliquer jusqu'au bout.

-Chibi, tout le monde le sait. Je suis un démon, un connard. Je manipule, je menace, j'influence, j'insulte, je suis dangereux, je n'ai pas de cœur, je suis opportuniste et j'effraie tout le monde. Et pourtant... même si je te faisais peur, tu es quand même resté avec moi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Tu faisais tout pour que l'on soit ensemble et tu ne t'éloignais jamais de moi. Je suis méprisable, je ne mérite pas tes remerciements, Chibi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais toujours été ce démon sans cœur et sans reproche. Alors... merci Sena.  
Le brun avait écouté jusqu'au bout et n'arrivait plus à contenir les larmes qui avaient voulu absolument couler lorsque le quaterback avait commencé à s'auto-insulter. Ses gouttes d'eaux salées s'écrasèrent sur la joue de celui-ci, ne réalisant pas trop tout ce que tous ces mots signifiaient. Cependant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et se laissa enlacer par Hiruma et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit tout et qu'elle ne fut pas son émoi lorsqu'il saisit enfin le sens de ces paroles.

Oh... _Oh_.  
Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Les mains semblables à des mygales du capitaine posé sur ses épaules tremblaient. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Hiruma ne fuyait personne, c'était les gens qui le fuyaient. Hiruma n'attendait que ça, que quelqu'un s'approprie les clefs de son cadenas pour ouvrir les grilles et pénétrer dans ses sombres ruelles. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui, Sena Kobayakawa. Celui-ci ajouta plus d'ardeur dans le baiser, comme un besoin urgent de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sien, qu'il lui appartenait. Finalement, ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leurs respirations et le démon en profita pour avouer.

-Je t'aime, Sena.  
Pas de « fuckin' », pas de « Chibi ». Juste Sena. C'était la première fois qu'Hiruma l'appelait par son prénom. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère. Le running back ne put empêcher un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage et de répondre avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime, Yoichi !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dans une prison située quelque part en Amérique du Nord, un accusé attendait patiemment le verdict de son procès. Accusé de viol prémédité et de meurtre répété, il n'allait pas être épargné. Il le savait, la sentence serait lourde et longue. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas y échapper. Il avait le visage boursouflé de blessures lors d'un combat qui l'avait prit totalement au dépourvu contre un diable ou plutôt, un démon.  
Cependant, toutes ses plaies ne cachaient en rien ses yeux cruels, ses yeux pervers, ses yeux bleu. Thomar Volvert était impatient de sortir de prison pour recommencer autant de fois ce qu'il aimait faire ; violer.


End file.
